The invention relates to an inserting system, comprising:                a document feeding station for feeding documents,        an envelope feeding station for feeding envelopes,        an enclosure feeding station for feeding enclosures,        a folding station having a first pair of folding rollers forming a first folding nip there between and a second pair of folding rollers forming a second folding nip there between for folding documents,        an inserting station for inserting documents into envelopes, said inserting station being connected to the folding station for receiving folded documents from the folding station,        a document transport path for transporting documents from the document feeding station through the folding station to the inserting position,        an envelope transport path for transporting envelopes from the envelope feeding station to the inserting position, and        an enclosure transport path for transporting enclosures from the enclosure feeding station to the inserting position.        
Such an inserting system is known from US-A1-2006/0220307. In this United States patent application an insertion system for inserting materials into envelopes to form mail pieces of a first type and mail pieces of a second type is described. This known insertion system comprises a folding subsystem for folding documents, said folding subsystem having a first pair of folding rollers forming a first folding nip there between and a second pair of folding rollers forming a second folding nip there between. In a path of travel of such materials from a feed station to an inserting position a diverter is present which can be activated either to send the materials through the folding subsystem or to bypass the folding subsystem.
In practice, a system as mentioned above is typically used in mailrooms where large numbers of documents or sets of documents are each to be inserted in an envelope in order to send these documents to addressees.
However, also in organizations that send relatively small numbers of documents, and where documents to be sent are for a considerable part processed by hand also when being prepared prior to insertion, mechanized insertion should lead to considerable saving of labor. To be considered here are, for instance, medical practices, workshops and club administrations, as well as service companies taking care of sending smaller mailings for third parties. In addition, in some organizations there is a desire to have several smaller inserting systems rather than one or a few larger ones. Accordingly, there is a need for inserting systems that are attractive due to smaller size than existing systems and involving relatively low cost, still being able to handle a wide variety of applications and having an attractive operation speed.